kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Journey To The Celestial Realm
Kingdom Hearts: Journey To The Celestial Realm is the game, with UI of KH3 and KH0.2... It is the spiritual remake of KH: ITHOTCR. It was made by fans who helped Tetsuya Nomura make it with help of Patreon and Kickstarter creators to overcome obstacles of gameplay. The idea is made by Mister C. Fernandez ONLY! (if you guys were to edit his article, the admin might revert it). Some speculate that it might be rebranded again as Kingdom Hearts: The Advent of Valkyrie's Atelier and it's however scrapped as it is part of Valkyries' uprising Saga along with Empress Xehanort.. Some features * It is totally different game with certain revamp that came from KH: In The Heart of The Celestial Realm. * Due to more, stronger and better Heartless, Nightmares, Unversed and Nobodies spawning more often and even faster, The player can now have 9 party members (the UI that was in KH3 EA 2013 promo) ... These characters that come from mostly Dissidia Final Fantasy that would aid her in combat. * New magic elements that come from KH: 358/2 * However, one of the two protagonists are two females, a distaff counterpart of those boys in KH: 3DDD. The male protagonist was Fulmen was scrapped in the remake in final game so was Chronus as well. * Airstep and free running returns. Those two girls here can air-step. With Synchronization, her party members will do it as acrobatic means. The cutscene is where Lumene and her students are taught how to free run in the wall and do air-step for exams in Keyblade. * The whole party member, spirits and player themselves gain hundreds of health per level as they start with default HP of 6000 or more; they can be reduced in higher difficulty (Proud and Critical). Gummi Warship starts with 6000 HP at level 1. the Gummi expansion will increase further in later games. HP gain is 500+ from 2 to 8/9. At level 9 and beyond, it's 50. Same goes to gummi ship and pirate ship. * HP and MP gaining per level returns. However you cannot gain FP/D-Link. The only way to increase Focus level is to defeat certain major bosses. * The boss will have more HP. Colorful, tougher and longer battle. However, keyblade powers that have been increased to make room for more damage. * Returning features that are Dream Points, D-Link, Drive Gauge. Situation commands and Drive Gauge will differ separately. Reaction commands are also returning, and are renamed as situation commands. * To keep E10 rating as kid-friendly preteen content of/for this game, all designs of male and female ones have been modest (Titan FFXV summon and Terra's esper form is no exception.) Violence has been toned down greatly like that from Wonder book from RJ Palacio. * Union names (as seen in KH3) that can be added if people support this game on Kickstarter (it was $20 million funded successfully with 200k backers to get limited-time edition Kickers Keyblade Backer Form and Kickstarter Girl card bonus) and Patreon (25k patrons supporting it to get exclusive Patronizer Keyblade Patron Form and Patreon-Man card bonus). * Patreon page has at least 5 tiers. Tier 1 has no Discord and Reddit bonuses but will get Card set packs. Tier 2+ will get Discord reward bonus and Tier 3+ will get Reddit Flair to get Kingdom Hearts flair, this is to get Patronizer Keyblade and Orichalcum+ and very rare items. You can also get union name on KH. * Well, each cutscenes in every Disney world lasts 40-45 minutes (this is because Lumene's students were escaping from Keyblade War.); then again, it will last another 30 minutes if 2nd part is. * The gameplay will be around 50-300 hours depending on cutscenes. It will be much faster if you are doing speed playthrough. * The Secret Movie is about Crimson Valkyries Uprising, a fan-fictional game in Toy World. It is as seen from Wreck It Ralph and Toy Story. * Heart Souls can be extracted upon soft reset in New Game Plus in optional way to reset levels back to 1. It can also buy Orichalcum+. Gameplay Keyblades can level up to become more powerful, also the weapons and accessories. Disney characters, including Square-Enix characters, mostly Final Fantasy, join Lumene's or Umbrae's team as temporary party members. Now the limit of party members has been expanded to more than 10 (the UI as seen in KH3 2013 trailer), a dozen, with Dream Eater Spirits that remain 2. The AI has been improved, so allies can invite Lumene/Umbrae into special techniques (similar to the Limit attacks from Kingdom Hearts II). Limit attacks can be from Special command (that replaces Link) that cost all MP but will restore HP fully if Lumene/Umbrae has special ability but details here are unknown. However, enemies are also able to work together and get smarter & tougher in higher difficulties. Some enemies also have "armor" mode where their HP bar becomes blue and they can use powerful attacks until enough damage is dealt to end it. A Party Member change formation is added from elements of Valkyrie Profile, Final Fantasy and Star Ocean. The level of Party Members, Pirate Ship and Gummi-Ship are increased significantly and vastly like in Kingdom Hearts: Chi X Union. Aside from Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed and Nightmares. There are new enemy species such like Manikins from Dissidia: Final Fantasy, and Fallen Angels that are similar to Bayonetta's. Other features Apart from Gummiphone, Culinary, there is day and night feature. The returning features are Cards from Chain Of Memories and Chi, Spirits from Dream Drop Distance, and so on... Removed/Scrapped Content contain that was Sanguia, Lumina, Chronus, and Fulmen as playable protagonists but they were scrapped in favor of JTTCR. Worlds in order ;Originals *Lumen/Lumina (Keyblade Master/Princess Of Heart) *Umbrae *Fulmen *Gudomlig (father of Lumen) *Seraphica ;Others *Ienzo *Ansem the Wise *Yen Sid *Merlin *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Scrooge McDuck *Ralph *Simba *Meow Wow *Ariel *Stitch *Riku Replica *Terra-Xehanort *Chirithy *Terra (Lingering Will) *Skuld *Ephemer *Jiro (from defunct Hero TV of the Philippines, Japan-exclusive version only) *Patreon-Man (for those who pledged Tetsuya Nomura's co-employees/volunteerers on Patron) *Kickstarter-Girl (for those who pledged Kingdom Hearts fangame on Kickstarter Campaign) ;Warriors of Cosmos/Materia *Sora (Guest Party Member) *Donald Duck (Party Member) *Goofy (Party Member) *Della Duck (Party Member) *Max Goof (Party Member) *Riku (Keyblade Master) (Guest Party Member) *Mickey Mouse (Guest Party Member) *Kairi (Princess of Heart) (Guest Party Member) *Aqua (Guest Party Member) *Ventus (Guest Party Member) *Lea (Guest Party Member) *Squall (Party Member) *Warrior Of Light (Shortened to W.O.L. in-game) (Party Member) *Yang (TAY series - D-Link) *Onion Knight (Party Member) *Luneth (Party Member) *Cloud (As seen in Radiant Gardian) (Party Member) *Tifa (As seen in Radiant Gardian) (Party Member) *Cid Highwind (As seen in Radiant Gardian) (tank/warrior) (Party Member) *Auron (Also in Underworld) (Guest Party Member) *Zack Fair (In Olympus) *Shelke (With Zack Fair) (Party Member) *Rinoa (ranged attacker) (Party Member) *Selphie (magic-Melee) (Party Member) *Vanille (D-Link) (Party Member) *Laguna (ranged attacker) (D-Link) *Penelo (D-Link) *Lightning (spell-melee attacker) (Party Member) *Vaan (spell-melee attacker) (Party Member) *Yshtola (spell-melee attacker) (Party Member) *Ramza (spell-melee attacker) (Party Member) *Tidus (speed-melee attacker) (Party Member) *Yuna (magic gunner-ranged) (Party Member) *Wakka (D-Link) *Rydia (magic-summon) (Party Member) *Cecil Harvey (Light and Dark) (Party Member) *Kain Highwind (Party Member) *Faris (Party Member) *Bartz/Butz (Party Member) *Terra (Party Member) *Ace (Party Member) *Zidane (Party Member) *Garnet (Party Member) *YoRHa 2B (Party Member) *YoRHa A2 (Party Member) *Fayt *Reimu *Maria (FF2) (Party Member) *Maria Traydor *Lenneth *Roxas (Guest Party Member) *Xion (Guest Party Member) ;Warriors of Chaos/Spiritus *Maleficent *Pete *Garland (Also in Cite Les Cloches) *Emperor Mateus *Cloud of Darkness (Also in Kingdom Corona/Forest - responsible for summoning Gothel's Heartless, Alraune and Unversed Spiritified Banshee.) *Golbez (defected) *Exdeath *Gilgamesh (Also in Cite Les Cloches yet he is alongside Maleficent and Pete to get Black Box by attempt) *Kefka *Sephiroth *Sorceress Ultimecia *Kuja (defected) *Jecht (defected) *Gabranth (defected) *Lezard Valeth *Master Xehanort *Young Xehanort *Xemnas *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xigbar *Vexen (defected as Even) *Saïx (defected as Isa) *Demyx *Luxord *Marluxia (was once Lauriam) *Larxene (was once Erlena) *Vanitas ;Traverse Town *Neku Sakuraba *Joshua *Beat *Shiki *Rhyme *Moogle *Julius *Yuffie *Aerith *Yozora *Total Bonuses: (HP Up x1) ;Twilight Town / Simulated Twilight Town / Mysterious Tower *Roxas *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Seifer *Fuu *Rai *Vivi *Setzer *Yen Sid *Naminé *Ansem the Wise *Total Bonuses: (HP Up x1) *Keyblade: Dreamweaver ;La Cité des Cloches (Cutscene 30 mins) *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Claude Frollo *Phoebus (Guest Party Member) *Laverne, Victor, and Hugo (Guest Party Members?) *Paddra (FFXIII, also as Princess of Heart) *Zephyr *Madellaine *Total Bonuses: (HP Up x1) *Keyblade: Sacred Bells/formchange - Sacred Bells) ;Enchanted Dominion (Keyblade Fairy Wings/formchange - Three Wishes) *Aurora *Diablo *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Also in Mysterious Tower) *Maleficent *Maleficent's goons *Prince Phillip (Guest Party Member) ;Dwarf Woodlands (Keyblade Seven Natures/formchange - Animal Allegiance) *Magic Mirror *The Prince *The Queen *Seven Dwarfs *Snow White ;Castle of Dreams (Keyblade - Dazzling Moons/formchange - Moondance) *Anastasia *Prince Charming *Cinderella *Drizella *Fairy Godmother *Grand Duke *Jaq *Lucifer *Lady Tremaine ;Prankster's Paradise/Monstro *Pinocchio *Geppetto *Jiminy Cricket *Blue Fairy *Cleo *Monstro *The Coachman *Ardyn ;Atlantica *Ariel (Guest Party Member) *King Triton *Sebastian *Flounder *Ursula *Flotsam & Jetsam *Glut *Attina *Prince Eric ;Beast's Castle (Keyblade - Sacred Roses/formchange - Rose Blossoms) *Beast *Belle (Guest Party Member) *Cogsworth *Lumiere *Chip *Mrs. Potts *Wardrobe ;Agrabah *Aladdin (Guest Party Member) *Saffron *Kasim (Guest Party Member) *Jasmine *Genie *Jafar *Abu *Iago *Carpet *The Peddler *Cave of Wonders Guardian/Cave of Wonders ;100 Acre Wood (Keyblade Hunny Collector/Formchange - Hunny Missiles) *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Gopher *Piglet *Rabbit *Eeyore *Roo *Kanga *Owl *Heffalump *Heffalump's Heartless ;Disney Castle *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy Duck *Jiminy Cricket *Chip and Dale *Pluto *Brooms ;Timeless River *Mickey Mouse (Timeless River)|Mickey Mouse *Captain Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clara Cluck *Clarabelle Cow ;Disney Town *Brooms *Chip and Dale *Daisy Duck *Horace Horsecollar *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Minnie Mouse *Pete *Pluto Olympus Coliseum / Underworld ''' *Hercules (Guest Party Member) *Philoctetes *Hades *Cerberus *Ice Titan *Rock Titan *Cloud *Sephiroth *Philoctetes *Hades *Megara *Pain and Panic *Hydra *Cerberus *Pegasus *Zeus *Keyblade - Goddesses' Hope/Underground Goddess, formchange - Lights from Above/Abyss Shot) '''Toy Box *Woody Pride *Buzz Lightyear *Rex *Hamm *Sarge *Mira *Green Army Men *Little Green Men *Jessie (guest party member in Toy Box, replaces Woody) *Boop *Lotso Bear *Julia Doll *Reptilius Maximus (guest party member in Toy Box, replaces Buzz) ;Halloween Town *Jack Skellington (Guest Party Member) *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *Zero *The Mayor *Oogie Boogie *Lock, Shock, and Barrel *Bathtub ;Deep Space *Experiment 221 *Stitch|Experiment 626 *Captain Gantu *Grand Councilwoman *Dr. Jumba The Caribbean / Port Royal *Jack Sparrow (Guest Party Member) *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Captain Barbossa *Joshamee Gibbs *Tia Dalma *Davy Jones *Undead Pirate *Kraken ;Space Paranoids *Tron (Guest Party Member) *Sark *Master Control Program *Hostile Program ;Neverland *Captain Hook *Crocodile *Lost Boys *Peter Pan (Guest Party Member) *Smee *Tinker Bell Arendelle (Keyblade - Cryoslash Dust/formchange - Chillrend Slash) *Elsa (Guest Party Member) *Anna *Olaf *Kristoff *Sven *Marshmallow (Guest Party Member) *Prince Hans San Fransokyo *Baymax (Guest Party Member) *Hiro *Go Go Tomago (Guest Party Member) *Wasabi (Guest Party Member) *Fred (Guest Party Member) *Honey Lemon (Guest Party Member) Kingdom of Corona (Keyblade Arcane Corona/formchange - Mirage Wand) *Rapunzel (Guest Party Member) *Flynn Rider (Guest Party Member) *Pascal *Maximus *Mother Gothel Monstropolis/Monsters University *Sulley (Guest Party Member) *Mike Wazowski (Guest Party Member) *Dean Abigail Hardscrabble (Guest Party Member) *Boo *Randall Boggs Category:Kingdom Hearts Fanmade Category:Kingdom Hearts: Journey To The Celestial Realm Category:Crossover